Kikio vs Kagome
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: Dos bandos. Kikio vs. Kagome. Ambas se detestan. Kagome tiene algo que Kikio no puede tener pero a la vez si lo tiene. Inuyasha esta en medio de los dos bandos, ¿Con quien se quedara? Cap 1: ¡Rivalidades!
1. Chapter 1

_Yo y mis nuevos fincs. ¿Que les puedo decir? Este finc esta re escrito, corregido y leido como treinta veces. Si tiene errores, ni idea. Seguramente ahi gente que ya lo eh leido, por que lo publique en otra pag, pero este esta editado. Asi que no jodan.  
_

**Sumary:**** Dos grupos. Dos bandos. Kagome vs. Kikio. Ambas se detestan, Kagome tiene algo que Kikio no puede tener pero que a la vez si lo tiene. Inuyasha esta en medio de los dos bandos, ¿Con quien se quedara?**

**Kagome vs. Kikio**

**Cáp. 1: Rivalidades.**

Un lunes en la mañana, un grupo de chicas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria, ya que el receso había tocado y como ninguna no tenia hambre o mejor dicho, no tenían dinero para comprarse algo, no les había quedado mas remedio que irse al patio de la institución, donde era habitado por todos los alumnos quienes comían felices.

-Tengo hambre –rezongo la morocha tomándose con ambas manos su estomago –No debimos hacer esa apuesta –se quejo mirando a su amiga.

Esta se dio cuenta de su mirada y se molesto.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que tu también hicieras la apuesta –se defendió ofendida la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya chicas –pidió nerviosa la pelirroja –No se peleen… -las calmo con una sonrisita.

Las tres chicas suspiraron rendidas. Aunque se pelearan ni un miserable emparedado conseguirían. Seguramente si ponían cara de lastima podía ser que consiguieran alguna que otra monedita…

-Si no comemos no tendremos fuerza para luchar contra el grupo de las zorras –murmuro la castaña sentándose debajo de un árbol de cerezos, seguida por sus dos amigas –Espero que no nos las crucemos…

-¡No digas eso, Sango! –Le reprocho la pelirroja –Siempre que dices que no pase algo siempre pasa –apunto.

-Baah no se de que tienes miedo, Ayame –devolvió mirándola con los ojos entre abiertos –Si siempre que nos las encontramos las dejamos humilladas –replico.

-Dejemos de gastar saliva en hablar estupideces –pidió la morocha cansada. Ambas chicas asintieron –Sango, ¿Me prestas tus apuntes de Matemática? –Le pregunto – ¿Y tu Ayame el de física?

-¿Pero que no copias o que? –Cuestiono Ayame con el ceño fruncido –Deberías ser más responsable –reprocho.

-Ahí si tú, mira quien habla de responsabilidad –devolvió con sarcasmo –Además, estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas –murmuro mirando un punto indefinido del patio.

-Si, mirando al alumno nuevo –agrego con picardía Sango.

-Tu cállate que también estabas baboseando por el –defendió Ayame a Kagome.

-Y tú igual –devolvió Sango.

-Aaahh –suspiro Kagome –Ustedes cada día son mas tontas –les dijo con burla.

-¡¡Oye!! –gritaron ambas molestas haciendo que Kagome comenzara a reír con ganas.

-Yo no estaba prestando atención a los chicos nuevos –aclaro seria –Estaba pensando en mi futuro como abogada

-Como sea –murmuro sin restarle importancia Sango -¿Cómo se llamaba el muchacho de coleta? –le pregunto a Ayame, quien sonrió en forma extraña y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-¿Kouga?

-¡¡Eh!! Se armo una pareja –grito emocionada Sango. Ayame le pego un zape por la cabeza -¡Ey!

-¡Cállate tonta! –exclamo mas roja que un tomate.

-Baah histérica –murmuro mirándola de reojo.

Las tres quedaron en silencio. Sango estaba mirando como comían los otros alumnos mientras que pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios de forma hambrienta. Kagome estaba haciendo muecas y mirando a un pájaro comer migajas de pan y Ayame estaba pensando, ilusionándose y soñando con el chico nuevo llamado Kouga.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el de ojos azules? –rompió el silencio Kagome. Ambas chicas la miraron interesadas –Me pareció lindo…

-Creo que Bankotsu –respondió Sango.

-Kouga es mas lindo que Bankotsu –murmuro Ayame.

-Veo que cambiaste a Inuyasha por Bankotsu –señalo Sango con picardía mientras le pegaba pequeños codazos en la costilla a Kagome.

-Yo no cambie a nadie –aclaro devolviéndole cansada el codazo a su amiga, quien se quejo de dolor –A mi no me gusta Inuyasha… -agrego cruzándose de brazos.

-Te creo, te creo –decía rápidamente Sango tratando de parar los codazos de su amiga –Si, te creo… -murmuro con sarcasmo para ella.

Y nuevamente quedaron en silencio, pero esta ves, ninguna pensaba en comer, ni Ayame soñaba con Kouga, por que sus miradas y sus pensamientos fueron captados por cierta chica que se acercaba a ellas, con pasos sensuales, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo único. Su cabello lacio, sedoso y largo, se movía al compás de sus caderas. Los chicos se giraban a verle el trasero cada ve que ella pasaba a su lado.

-Que puta –susurro Sango.

-Que zorra

-Que trola –completo Ayame mirándola fijamente con su mandíbula tensa. Las tres estaban tensas.

La muchacha se planto frente a ellas, mirándolas con sus ojos negros inexpresivos desde arriba con una sonrisa de superior, mientras que sus manos estaban en su cadera y sacaba pecho y trasero para afuera. Para ellas parecía un pato por la forma en que estaba parada.

-¡Hola putas! –Saludo con una sonrisa falsa –UPS –se tapo la boca con su mano –Digo chicas…

-Hola Kikio –devolvió el saludo con tono cansado Kagome.

-Veo que te olvidaste de tus perras –señalo Sango mirando para todos lados -¿Te olvidaste de sacarlas a pasear, o que? –le pregunto con burla.

Kikio hizo una mueca de desagrado y las miro con odio y repugnancia.

-¡Ey, si nos vas a mirar con esa cara mejor vete! –Replico Ayame molesta –Perdón, la misma cara traes siempre –se disculpo con sarcasmo –Te recomiendo una cirugía –aconsejo aguantando la risa, al igual que las demás.

-Ja ja ja –recalco cada palabra Kikio con cara de molestia –Repíteme el chiste que no lo entendí…

-Tu nunca entiendes nada –coincidió Kagome –Kami se olvido de darte cerebro –se burlo.

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla de cerebro –devolvió ella.

Kikio comenzó a reírse de su chiste, mientras que las otras tres quedaron en silencio, mirándola con el ceño fruncido como se reía. En conclusión, nadie había entendido su chiste o mejor dicho, no había causado gracia.

-¿Qué clase de bicho eres? –Le pregunto Sango observándola –Tienes una sola ceja, una nariz encorvada y una ¿¡verruga!? –Exclamo con asco –Aunque bueno, siendo de ti nada me sorprende…

-Sehh es verdad –coincidió Kagome –Siendo de ella, no seria nada raro que le salga un tercer ojo o un culo en el mentón –se burlo.

Kagome y Sango chocaron sus palmas mientras carcajeaban con ganas. Kikio simplemente apretó sus puños con fuerza y entonces se dio cuenta, que había sido una mala idea haber ido con ellas sola…

-Ustedes solamente me tienen envidia –le escupió como si fuera una víbora. Las tres la miraron con sarcasmo –Saben que yo soy mucho mas hermosa que ustedes tres, perritas…

-Ahí cállate fenómeno de circo –pidió cansada Ayame -¡Apestas! –exclamo.

-¡Cállate tu, pelirroja de cuarta! –Se defendió –Mi grupo es mucho mejor que el de ustedes –hablo con orgullo.

-¿Mejores en que? –pregunto Sango –En la esquina seguramente…

-Kikio si querías que no pasemos mas por tu esquina por que tienes vergüenza, no los hubieras pedido –hablo Kagome con calma –Nosotras sabemos que tu trabajo es muy duro y deseas privacidad –decía como si la entendiera, aunque en realidad estaba aguantando la risa por dentro.

Las tres rompieron en risas, lloraban de la risa. Sango se había revolcado por el suelo, tomando el estomago con fuerza, ya que había comenzado a dolerle, mientras que Kagome y Ayame chocaban sus manos en forma de victoria. Nuevamente habían aplastado a Kikio Himura.

-¿Saben que? Mejor me voy antes de que me contagien la estupidez…

Y sin decir mas se había girado, y se había ido con pasos rápidos y precisos hacia donde se encontraba su grupo. Las chicas la vieron irse, Kikio nunca aprendería que con el grupo de Kagome no podía hacer ni decir nada, no sin antes quedar humillada ella. En efecto, esto había sido otra batalla ganada.

-Somos las mejores –apunto Sango con orgullo, secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos –Esa chica si que me hace reír –suspiro cansada, con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

-Ni que lo digas –coincidió Ayame, quien estaba con la cara roja.

Kagome no dijo nada, simplemente se había quedado callada mirando a Kikio abrazar a su novio y besarlo acariciarlo y… apretó sus puños con fuerza, debería de estrangularla…

-¿Kag? –La llamo Ayame preocupada, al ver lo tensa que se había puesto su amiga -¿Estas bien? –le pregunto.

Kagome pestaño varias veces, bajo la mirada por unos momentos y suspiro.

Ella también _había_ perdido.

Levanto su mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y _debía_ aprender a superarlo.

-Estoy bien –le guiño el ojo –Vamos

Sango antes de que Kagome se levantara le hizo una seña a Ayame, quien había comprendido al instante y ambas abrazaron con fuerza a su amiga, quien simplemente sonrió levemente.

-No te pongas mal –le pidió Sango triste –El fue un idiota por creerle a ella… -susurro tratando de levantarle el animo.

-Es verdad –coincidió Ayame –Inuyasha es un total idiota…

Miro nuevamente a la parejita que entraba abrazados hacia dentro de la institución. No estaba triste, estaba molesta, con el y con ella. Con Inuyasha por haber creído las mentiras de Kikio y con esa por haber mentido, obviamente. Por haber agrandado los problemas y las equivocaciones. Por su culpa, Kagome ya no se hablaba con Inuyasha.

Cuando ambos iban en la secundaria, eran muy unidos, los mejores amigos desde años, pero toda esa amistad se había roto cuando entro ella al salón con su sonrisita de travestí. El la vio y no pudo evitar hablarle, interesarse en ella, ya que Inuyasha era muy curioso en todos los sentidos. Kikio le lleno la cabeza a el, hablando mal de Kagome, echándole la culpa de todo lo que ella hacia sin querer y luego de un par de días, Inuyasha ignoro y juro odiar a Kagome, quien se enfado. Discutieron y jamás se volvieron a hablar.

Y desde entonces, se hicieron rivales. Kikio odiaba a Kagome por cosas que jamás sucedieron y Kagome odiaba a Kikio por quitarle todo lo que ella había querido…

-¿Kag? –murmuro Sango.

-Entremos que el profesor de química nos pondrá una amonestación –susurro Kagome incorporándose, ambas chicas hicieron lo mismo.

-Ya sabemos que era tu amigo, pero un verdadero amigo no te odia de un día para otro –Sango abrazo a Kagome –El fue un idiota por creerle a ella, quien ni siquiera conocía…

-Es verdad –coincidió Ayame –Un buen amigo nunca te deja por mas mal que hagas…

-uhmp –sonrió irónica –Entonces el _jamás_ fue mi amigo…

Continuara...

Un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo.

_Cap 2: Encuentro._

_-¿Que haces aqui, Inuyasha?_

-Este lugar es publico -contesto con una amplia sonrisa. Ella se giro, dispuesta a irse, cuando el de repente la sujeto de la muñeca y la apreto contra el arbol -Ya que estamos solos, en esta posicion exitante... ¿Por que no besarnos?

jaja quedensen con las ganas.

Sanyonara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp. 2: Encuentro**

Las clases habían terminado normalmente. Kagome estaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero, sacando alguno que otro libro para hacer sus deberes. Ninguna de sus dos amigas estaba con ella, ya que Ayame se había ido a ensayar una obra de teatro en el centro de Tokio. Ella estaba practicando para ser actriz, aunque bueno, según la profesora de ella era un desastre por que ni siquiera sabía improvisar o hacer una obra sin reírse como tonta. Aunque siendo Ayame, nunca se rendiría hasta ser actriz.

Sango se había ido hasta la otra cuadra, donde había una técnica a dar vueltas manzanas o estar en la esquina de esta, ya que allí estudiaba un chico de ojos azules profundos y cabello azabache corto. Según Sango tenia pinta de ser budista, ya que en su mochila tenia un garabato raro, pero esas ideas se habían dispersado al verlo rodeado de tantas mujeres. Ocasionando que Sango se ponga celosa y golpeara sin querer a alguna que pasaba por allí.

Bostezo acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro. Tenía sueño y estaba cansada de estudiar, eso de andar haciendo cuanto es dos por dos no era para ella, por que matemáticas no pegaba ni con moco con su personalidad. Ni la calculadora sabía usar, así que imagínense. Había pasado de año gracias a una que otra niñita nerd que siempre le ayudaba, pero este año, la niñita nerd con dientes de conejos y lentes con forma de culo de botella, ya no estaba en esa preparatoria. Se había ido por que se había cansado de Kagome y de sus preguntas tontas.

Largo un gran y cansado suspiro. No tenia ni ganas de caminar y eso que aun le esperaban diez cuadras hasta su casa. Gruño molesta entre cerrando los ojos, aun no comprendía por que demonios su madre había comprado una casa tan lejos de la escuela. Seguramente no vio las consecuencias de caminar tanto. Claro, como su madre no tenia que venir e ir todos los días de semanas por las diez cuadras para ir a la prepa no se molestaba, pero.. ¿Y ella, que? Sufría cada vez que salía de su casa o de la escuela. Odiaba tener que caminar. Ni siquiera sabía por que no llevaba su bicicleta. No, si ella era mas olvidadiza…

Como si su cansancio fuera poco, en la otra cuadra se encontraba un grupo de chicas y chicos. Trato de mirar fijamente, para ver quien estaba en el grupo aquel y apenas lo noto, se cruzo de calle, ya que no tenía ganas de pelear. En ese grupo estaban, Kikio, Kanna, Kagura, Inuyasha, Naraku y Hakudoshi.

Se mordió la lengua poniendo la mirada en el suelo mientras caminaba. No tenía ganas de pelear, no quería cruzárselos, no tenía miedo, si no que aparte de que ellos eran más, estaba Hakudoshi y el era el más pervertido de todos y ella justamente tenia el uniforme del colegio.

-Si yo no los miro –comenzó a susurrar apenas audible –Ellos no me miran…

Pero no tienen la misma suerte. Sin saber por que ni como, había despegado su mirada del suelo y miro a Inuyasha quien estaba de espalda, suspiro y el, como si lo hubiera escuchado o dado cuenta de su mirada, se había girado para mirarla. Fue cuestión de segundos, en los cuales Kikio se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba mirando para otro lado que no sea a ella y miro para el mismo lado que el miraba y sonrió levemente.

Hizo una seña a su grupito y Kagome al darse cuenta paro en seco, no sabía si darse vuelta y salir corriendo, seguir caminando como si nada o esperar que Kikio fuera por ella. Obviamente que salir corriendo no lo haría, por que parecería una miedosa y no quería que Kikio tuviera una chancee de verla humillada. Le quedaba seguir caminando, pero la seguirían hasta su casa y seria peor, por que sabrían donde viviría y la irían a buscar directamente allí… solamente le quedaba esperar, ver como todos se ponían a su alrededor y aguantar las manos asquerosas de Hakudoshi queriendo tocar su cuerpo, mientras que los demás reían.

Mejor cambio de opinión. Saldría corriendo y luego, mañana, ya pensaría en una forma de amenazar a Kikio para que no se burlara de ella. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que ya estaba siendo rodeada por el grupo de Kikio quienes la miraban sonrientes. Trago saliva, ya era tarde para huir.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, amiga –hablo con sarcasmo resaltando del grupo –Veo que no estas con tu grupo de putas –apunto sonriente.

-Claro, te conviene que este sola y no con las demás, ¿no? –le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Ey mi amor, eres hermosa cuando te molestas –siseo Hakudoshi detrás de ella, Kagome lo miro por encima del hombro y noto como el se mordía el labio inferior y la miraba como si fuera comestible.

-¡Consíguete una prostituta! –le grito cada vez mas molesta.

-Oye cuida tu boquita –le advirtió Inuyasha.

-Y tu quédate calladito por que aquí nadie te hablo –le devolvió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡No le hables así a mi novio!! –salto Kikio molesta.

-Yo le hablo como se me de la gana –aclaro.

-Acuérdate que somos mas que tú –señalo Kagura –Aquí, enfrente de nosotros, tu no eres mas que una niña pequeña frente a una manada de lobos salvajes –replico acercándose a ella lentamente.

Kagome enarco una ceja y sonrío burlona.

-¿Quieres decir que me pegaran? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿Para que? –Intervino Kikio –Nadie se rebajaría a tu nivel…

Kagome apretó sus puños con fuerza. Claro, Kikio se hacia la mala ahora, acá frente a sus amigos, pero allá, cuando había aparecido sola, haciéndose la _better _se había ido por miedo, por que sabia que sola no haría nada frente a ellas.

-Por cierto –comenzó Kanna –Nos enteramos que Bankotsu anda detrás de ti

Era una buena noticia. Bankotsu detrás de Kagome, ¿Quién lo diría? Aunque bueno, escucharlo de los labios de Kanna le pareció mala la noticia.

-Pobre, cuando se entere que eres una puta que trabaja en esta esquina –hizo una cara de dramatismo y comenzó a reírse junto con los demás.

-Estas equivocada, cariño. La única que trabaja aquí eres tu y tu grupito de zorras –se defendió.

-No le hables así a Kanna –salto Hakudoshi.

-No tengo ganas de jugar –suspiro Kagome –Me aburrieron

-Baaaah tienes miedo –se burlo Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro de mala gana.

-No me hagas reír –hablo con sarcasmo –Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, INUYASHA –aclaro seria y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dorados.

Este quedo sin palabras, esa forma en que ella había dicho su nombre lo había echo sentir algo raro en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar tragar saliva nerviosamente.

-Creo que es hora de la retirada –intervino por fin Naraku –Kikio, Kanna… vamonos –ordeno yéndose. Ambas chicas asintieron, Kikio tomo del brazo a Inuyasha y se lo llevo.

Kagome siguió con la mirada a Inuyasha, parecía un muñeco, Kikio lo llevaba a la rastra por todos lados. Seguramente el ni siquiera quería irse y ella se lo llevaba a la fuerza, sin consultárselo…

-¿Vamos a mi casa, preciosa? –la saco de sus pensamientos la voz ronca de Hakudoshi. Lo miro fulminante y este sonrió complacido –Me encanta esa mirada… -se re lambió los labios y comenzó a acercarse mas a ella.

-Vete al diablo pervertido –mascullo empujándolo y alejándose de el, para seguir con su camino. El silbo por lo bajo y luego se marcho. Kagome se giro al notar que alguien la miraba y su sorpresa fue, que era Inuyasha. Este quien estaba abrazando a Kikio, le guiño el ojo y le mando un beso.

Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. La levanto luego de un rato y noto que ambos ya no estaban, se habían ido. Suspiro cansada, sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza…

O.o

Frunció el ceño molesta con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba durmiendo placidamente hasta una sonidito chirriante le llego hasta los oídos, haciendo que se despertara lentamente. Tanteo su mesita, hasta que tomo su celular y lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, era un mensaje… un maldito mensaje a las tres de la mañana.

Gruño molesta, ¿Quién le mandaría un mensaje a esa hora?

Apretó un botón y apareció el mensaje. Suspiro y se incorporo lentamente.

_Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estas?  
Espero no haberte despertado…_

-¿Quién será? –murmuro extrañada. Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de ella nuevamente al momento en que su cabeza toco la suave almohada.

Pero luego, la intriga la invadió. El número del que enviaba el mensaje, decía _número privado _y no tenia ni idea de quien podía ser el que le enviara el mensaje. Abrió sus ojos con pereza y luego de dejar escapar un gran bostezo, se dispuso a contestar el mensaje.

_¿Quién eres?_

Un simple mensaje, con pocas palabras. Se estiro sobre la cama y se sentó en el borde, mirando la noche estrellada por el ventanal grande que tenia en su habitación, la cual daba a la calle. Ya se le había ido el sueño y ahora tenia ganas de caminar. Lo pensó un momento y luego tomo sus zapatillas, poniéndoselas lentamente.

El celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

_No te puedes olvidar de mi, amor…  
soy tu amiguito,  
el amor de tu vida, el te que  
distrae cuando estas aburrida, mi amor...  
aparte hicimos el amor, no te puedes olvidar…_

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, sintiendo de repente sus mejillas calientes. No sabía por que, pero se había puesto nerviosa, aun así, por ese mensaje no sabia quien podía ser ese chico, además aun era virgen, así que estaba mintiendo…

_Déjate de bromas, Romeo y dime quien eres._

Se levanto de su cama, guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su campera y abrió despacio el ventanal, tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido fuerte, ya que su madre podría despertarse. Cuando termino de salir, lo único que le esperaba era una caída dolorosa, ya que tenía unos siete metros de altura, trago con fuerza y cerro sus ojos al momento en que cruzo ambas piernas por el barandal.

Nota mental: pedirle a su vecino que le hiciera una escalera de madera.

Miro el suelo con detenimiento, quizás era una mala idea tirarse, después de todo, eran las tres de la mañana, no había ningún motivo por el cual salir a caminar. Iba a pasar las piernas nuevamente para el lado de su habitación cuando de repente, el celular comenzó a vibrarle y a sonar en su bolsillo, asustándola y haciéndola caer.

Ahogo un grito en su garganta, tapándose la boca con ambas manos con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos al momento en que su cuerpo choco contra los arbusto y aplastando las rosas de su madre. Se levanto rápidamente, tomando su celular y apagando la música. Miro para todos lados, fijándose que no había nadie por allí. Suspiro aliviada, por lo menos no despertó a nadie, pero había quedado con un terrible dolor en su trasero.

Se lo masajeo haciendo muecas mientras caminaba sollozando. Le había dolido mucho. Tomo su celular con su otra mano y miro el mensaje con molestia, si no fuera por el, ella estaría en su habitación sana y salva.

_Soy tu príncipe, princesa._

Gruño por lo bajo. Ya le estaba cansando tantas adivinanzas. Respondió el mensaje rápidamente, diciéndole que si no le decía su nombre no le contestaría más. Iba caminando a dirección a la plaza, seguramente estaría desabitada. Pero mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que los perros despertaran y comenzaran a ladrarle.

_Esta bien, esta bien. Soy Inuyasha._

Paro en seco. Era… ¿Inuyasha? No, no podía ser posible. Ese tonto no podía ser. Claro que no era, seguramente querían hacerle una maldita broma.

-No le contestare mas –susurro guardando su celular.

Aunque ella no le contestara, el volvió a mandar un mensaje.

_Cariño, no me dejes colgado._

Tenso su mandíbula molesta, maldito Inuyasha y su melosidad. Primero la trataba mal, por años y luego, conseguía su número y le mandaba mensajes con palabras cariñosas. Ni que fuera una tonta niña que se creería todo.

_No molestes._

Le contesto guardando su celular. Suspiro sintiendo el olor del pasto húmedo por el roció, se sentó sobre una banca y dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre esta, para poder ver las estrellas.

_Que asquerosa, ¿Dónde quedo nuestra amistad?_

Le dieron ganas de reírse como loca, ese idiota le hablaba de amistad. Si, como no.

_Nunca hubo amistad entre nosotros._

Estaba bien en aclararle de un comienzo en que ella jamás lo había considerado su amigo, aunque en realidad si, pero si le decía eso, ella no quedaría como la tonta engañada del cuento.

Apago su celular cansada, se había cansado de ver a Inuyasha, de escucharlo hablar y de recibir sus malditos mensajes. Estaba cansada de el y de todo su estupido grupito, cansada de las rivalidades y todo el rollo.

¿Por qué simplemente no podían no hablarse, no mirarse y no chocarse y ya? ¿Por qué Kikio se esmeraba en buscarla? Estaba hastiada de todo…

Cerro sus ojos por unos momentos, si Kikio no hubiera aparecido aquel día, si solamente Inuyasha aun estuviera con ella… apretó sus puños con fuerza, era obvio que no podría volver al pasado por mas que quisiera. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, haciéndole que abra los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con unos dorados mas cerca de lo normal sobre ella, casi en ella, mirándola directamente.

Se olvido de que tenía pulmones y de que respiraba. El tiempo se había congelado y solamente comenzaron a existir sus ojos dorados tratando de buscar algo en los suyos. Seguramente habrían pasado, segundos, minutos o quizás horas, pero no podía despegar su mirada de la de el, se sentía como hipnotizada. Su respiración calida chocaba contra sus labios y su nariz, mezclándose con la suya.

Ella trago saliva y el fue el primero en desviar la mirada, pero no en alejarse. Kagome hizo lo mismo, mirando por un momento el suelo. Luego de algunos segundos, en que se dio cuenta de las cercanías de sus rostros, lo empujo con fuerza, levantándose ella de la banca y mirándolo de mala gana.

-¡Ey, cálmate!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y optando una pose ofensiva.

-Creo que esto es un lugar publico –respondió mirando a su alrededor irónico. Ella gruño.

-Adiós –mascullo girándose y comenzando a caminar, pero el fue mas rápido y la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza, girándola y acorralándola contra un árbol.

Ella trago saliva con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a bombear con fuerza y mandar la sangre con rapidez por su venas, llegando así a sus mejillas, las cuales se pusieron rojas.

-¡Déjame! –exclamo tratando de soltarse del agarre. En cambio el, pego su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como ella se movía debajo de el indefensa, eso lo hizo sonreír y a ella no le gusto para nada su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué quieres irte? –le pregunto ronco.

Una simple pregunta que no supo responder. Estaba nerviosa por su cercanía, por como su cuerpo musculoso aplastaba el suyo con fuerza y por como su respiración calida y acompasaba chocaba en su rostro. Tembló levemente, por primera vez se sintió intimidada por el, no entendía por que la estaba haciendo poner nerviosa el, ni por que una simple miraba causaba en ella un sonrojo.

Aspiro con fuerza, y sin mirarlo comenzó a balbucear.

-Es que yo… ehm… ah… yo.. er… -tartamudeaba. El sonrió complacido, siempre causaba eso en las mujeres.

-Ya que estamos aquí, solos, en una posición excitante –murmuro ronco sobre su oído, haciéndola estremecer -¿Por qué no besarnos?

Abrió sus ojos de golpe ante tal preposición y lo miro asustada, el sonrió en forma seductora y comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Kagome lentamente, los cuales se encontraban entre abiertos tratando de decir algo.

Antes de que sus labios pudieran rozarse, el re lambió sus labios de forma incitante, ella miro sus labios y luego sus ojos, ¿Por qué demonios su cuerpo no reaccionaba? ¿Acaso su cerebro se había apagado ante tales palabras?

-Ajh… er… mou…

ya ni sabia que trataba de decir y seguía viendo como el se acercaba a ella en cámara lenta.

Acaso, ¿en verdad tenia pensado besarla?


	3. Chapter 3

_perdonen la demora, pero es que.. entre a vacaciones de invierno y.,. estoy mucho en la calle y poca computadora.. xD estoii disfrutando! jaja baeh_

**Cáp. 3: Humillación…**

_Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda…_

Bostezo cerrando sus ojos y secándose con sus dedos las lagrimitas que se habían escapado. Tenia tanto sueño y aun así, estaba yendo hacia la preparatoria. Tenía puesto su uniforme gris y su cabello suelto como siempre, con la única diferencia que esta vez, su cara estaba pálida, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos.

Bostezo nuevamente, sintiendo las tremendas ganas de acostarse sobre una cama y dormir por años…

Cada persona que pasaba por su lado la miraba de forma rara, ¿y quien no? Si parecía un zombi, pero más fea. Bostezaba cada treinta segundos, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su nariz congestionada. Paso saliva lentamente por su garganta, sintiéndola seca. No había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche, y eso era toda la culpa de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué?

_-Flash back- _

-Si estuviéramos en mi habitación te haría el amor ahora mismo –le susurro roncamente sobre sus labios. Le beso la comisura y su corazón hizo _¡¡Bom, Bom, Bom!! _Parecía estar a punto de estallar y ni hablemos de la sensación rara que estaba comenzando a sentir, algo así, como… placer.

No podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, estaba asustada y a la vez no, que irónico.

El lambió los labios de ella, quien pego un respingo y pego más su espalda contra el árbol, el sonrió burlón.

Era el primer beso de Kagome, lo sabia e iba a ser el primero por siempre.

-Inu… Inuyasha… ¿Q-que… que ha-haces? –tartamudeo cada vez mas nerviosa, sintiendo como sus labios al igual que su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-Ya te dije, te voy a besar –respondió el como si nada, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

Ella iba a decirle algo mas, pero el la callo. Le beso lentamente el labio inferior, sintiendo como ella se había tensado casi al instante. Ladeo su rostro para poder besarla mejor, ella estaba inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber que hacer. El subió lentamente su mano, tocando todo su cuerpo por arriba de la tela, Kagome se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por fin por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la tomo de la nuca, para poder profundizar aquel beso, rozo con su lengua la suya, y Kagome gimió entre el beso, haciendo que Inuyasha sonría complacido entre el beso y la besara con mas rudeza. Ella llevo sus brazos lentamente, con timidez hacia el cuello de Inuyasha, donde lo abrazo con fuerza y le correspondió el beso con torpeza.

Fueron segundos o quizás minutos, en donde Kagome se sintió desfallecer, hasta casi se había olvidado de que tenia que respirar. Sus piernas flaqueaban y amenazaban con hacerla caer, si no fuera por Inuyasha, quien la sostenía con una mano.

Suspiro entre el beso y ella se separo de ella como si tuviera alguna enfermedad. Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Enfoco a Inuyasha, quien le había guiñado el ojo, ella bajo la mirada apenada.

-Rico beso –hablo con voz ronca.

Kagome deseaba internamente que la tierra la tragara, ¡tenia tanta vergüenza! Que seguramente era un tomate humano.

-Me tengo que ir, muñeca –murmuro acercándose a Kagome nuevamente, quien apretó sus puños en su pecho –Pero, nos volveremos a encontrar…

Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se alejo de allí. Aspiro y suspiro, aspiro y suspiro.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Inuyasha le había besado. Se giro para ver por el camino en que se había ido el, pero ya no estaba.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso había sido una alucinación?

_-Fin de flash back-_

Pego un puñetazo en su mano y elevo sus ojos al cielo. ¡Cierto, como olvidarlo! El maldito de Inuyasha tenía pensado burlarse de ella por haberse dejado besar. ¡Aah que tonta! Comenzó a regañarse mentalmente, había quedado tan inútil frente a sus ojos que no se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias…

Era mas que obvio que el solamente buscaba reírse de ella y de su incredulidad y hasta lo mas seguro era que le contaría a Kikio y a su grupito de rarezas. Aunque bueno, después de todo… tan mal no estuvo su beso…

Rolo los ojos. Tan mal no… le había gustado un poco bastante… ¡ag! ¡Al diablo! Quería otro beso de Inuyasha. Paro en seco con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿otro beso de Inuyasha? Bueno, si, ¿Quién no querría otro beso de el? Después de todo, Inuyasha no era feo, mas bien bonito… lindo…

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, no sin antes bostezar. Si alguien le llegaba a decir algo, ella los enfrentaría, si Kikio estaba enterada, le diría la verdad, le refregaría que había besado a su novio y hasta quizás inventaría un par de cosas mas para dejar también perjudicado al maldito de Inuyasha.

Llego por fin a la preparatoria, todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en la puerta. Riéndose, charlando o jodiendo, menos ella, que tenía menos ganas de vivir…

Observo el lugar, Ayame y Sango aun no había llegado, suspiro rascándose la nuca y siguió analizando el patio, en un lugar apartado, debajo de un árbol, mas específica se encontraba Kikio con su grupito, en el cual también se encontraba Inuyasha.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar a causa del sueño. Los abrió con pesar y lo primero que vio fue a Kikio acercarse a ella con sonrisita triunfal. Trago con saliva nerviosamente, ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Movió sus ojos inquieta, buscando una posible excusa de evadirla… la miro nuevamente, estaba a unos pasos de ella. Bien, lo primero que haría seria negar todo…

-¡Hola Kag! –exclamo abrazándola con alegría, falsa obviamente.

Kagome hizo una mueca y la alejo con sus brazos de su cuerpo como si tuviera una enfermedad Terminal. ¡Oigan, tiene sida! No, broma.

-Hola Kikio –saludo cansada ella.

-Sabes, me eh enterado por ahí… -comenzó mirando para todos lados como una niña pequeña –Que tu… bueno, has besado ah…

-¡Mentira! –Grito interrumpiéndola – ¡Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho ah sido mentira! –agrego histérica, sintiendo como el dolor de su cabeza se intensificaba.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte? –le pregunto burlona –Tu estas loca por el desde el primer día de clases…

OH vaya, eso era verdad… bueno, en realidad… no estaba loca por el, hubo un tiempo en que le gustaba, pero no es lo mismo… ¿o si? Frunció el ceño.

-Yo no lo quise besar, el me acorralo contra un árbol y… -cayo de repente, al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo mas de la cuenta. Kikio sonrió triunfal –Además, I…

-¿Cómo se siente besar a un nerd? –le pregunto fingiendo interés. Kagome enarco una ceja –Has caido muy bajo –se burlo –Aunque bueno, el nerdito te podría dar clases privadas… -rió.

-¡Estas loca, yo no bese a ningún nerd! –se defendió loca Kagome.

Kikio carcajeo.

-¡Tu lo as dicho! –señalo.

Oh… era verdad, ella lo había admitido pensando que Kikio hablaba de Inuyasha. ¡Mierda!

-Bien, bien, ¡lo bese! –Mintió histérica -¿Contenta? Ahora déjame pasar perra en celo, que no estoy de humor y tenerte aquí frente mió me esta haciendo poner histérica –hablo molesta.

-Hablando en ese tono no asustas ni al más miedoso del mundo –declaro burlona –Por cierto –levanto su tono de voz, ya que Kagome se estaba alejando -¡Besar a un nerd con la cara llena de granos debió ser un asco! –grito haciendo muecas, pero Kagome ignoraba sus gritos.

Kikio gruño por lo bajo y corrió unos centímetros, para seguir gritándole.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡La pequeña niña sin su mama Sango, ¿¡No sabe defenderse!? –le grito con burla. Kagome siguió caminando como si nada, hasta hacia movimientos con sus manos, como espantando a un mosquito molesto de su oído. Claro, que era para hacerle entender a Kikio que la estaba ignorando -¿O estas esperando que llegue tu papa Ayame para que me pegue? –seguía diciendo, pero esta vez con voz melosa.

Kagome paro en seco. Lo que más odiaba en toda en todo el mundo, era que hablaran de ese modo de sus amigas, o que dijeran que ella tenía miedo, o cosas por el estilo. Se dio media vuelta, Kikio sonrió victoriosa y Kagome se fue acercando a ella lentamente, con la mirada amenazante, haciendo que a Kikio le diera escalofríos.

Las amigas de Kikio fueron hacia ella, por si acaso.

-Te dije, perrita, que no estaba de humor –le recordó seria, plantándose frente a ella.

-Dime, ¿Qué harás? –le pregunto desafiante.

Ella enarco una ceja. Odiaba a Kikio, ¿Ya lo había dicho, no? Bueno, lo repetía. Kikio era algo así como un grano en el trasero, o una mosca, la cual daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de tu oído, causándote frustración y ganas de agarrar un trapo y pegarle un zape para que se muriera de una buena vez.

-Haber, ¡Muéstranos que en tu otra vida eras un hombrecito! –exclamo divertida Kagura, la amiga de Kikio.

-No me hagan perder la paciencia –advirtió mirándolas fulminantes –Por que si fuera un gigante, juro que las aplastaría como hormigas. Pero como no lo soy, no me queda otra que… -apretó su puño y comenzó a pegar en su palma, haciendo ruido –Pegarles hasta dejarlas media muertas

Obviamente que solamente era una amenaza. Ella nunca había pegado a nadie, pero siempre ahí una primera vez, ¿no?

-¡Ja! –Emitió Kanna –Todos tienen razón, eres un marimacho como tu amiga Ayame –replico mirándola con asco.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –Le devolvió bruscamente –Por que en vez de fijarte en lo que hago o en como hablo, no te fijas en tu cara que a simple vista pareces una rata con esos dientes deformados –hablo burlona.

La hora de dejar humilladas al grupito de Kikio había comenzado. Si buscabas a Kagome la encontrabas y te dejaba, humillada, pisoteada y enterrada. Sencillamente, aunque Kikio quisiera humillarla a ella, seria imposible…

-¡No le hables así a Kanna! –defendió Kagura.

-Tu cállate –escupió -¿Por qué no nos cuentas la verdad, ah? –Le pregunto sonriendo –Por que no cuentas que eres una pobre rata de alcantarilla y que tu madre se tiene que romper el lomo para pagarte la escuela. Acéptalo, ¡Eres pobre! Vives en el peor vecindario de la ciudad…

Kagura se quedo muda, helada y con lagrimas en los ojos. Ese había sido su secreto durante años, desde que había entrado a esta escuela y conoció a Kikio. Ni ella sabía su secreto, ¿Cómo demonios llego a enterarse Kagome?

-Calladita, así debiste quedarte –replico.

Kagura y Kanna bajaron las miradas apenadas, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Kikio miro a sus amigas y luego a Kagome, quien sonreía victoriosa. La mitad de la escuela estaba mirando la típica y normal pelea, solamente que esta vez, estaba mucho más interesante, ya que las tres estaban perdiendo contra Kagome. Eso siempre sucedía, pero antes eran solamente insultos, ahora contaban el peor secreto.

Inuyasha que estaba presente, se quedo sorprendido con las palabras de Kagome. Esa mujer había cambiado, lo notaba por su extraña mirada. Era como si estuviera poseída, por que estaba pálida y con unas tremendas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome –comenzó esta vez Kikio –Veo que era verdad, eso de que no estabas de humor –apunto –Pero, dejemos de hablar de ellas, por que no nos cuentas tu, que tu padre jamás te quiso y que se fue del país para no ver tu asquerosa cara…

Ella era ahora quien se había quedado muda. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y miro con odio a Kikio.

-¡No es verdad, el no se fue por eso! –Exclamo furiosa –Eres una maldita mentirosa, si no quieres que yo hable de ti, te conviene que te calles –amenazo.

Kikio soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Te contare la verdad –comenzó –Tu padre se fue por que el no quería estar atado de por vida a una sola mujer y cuando se entero que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti… ¡¡Puuff!! –Hizo señas con sus manos –Las abandono…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y las ganas de llorar la invadieron. Pero no lloraría y menos frente a Kikio, no lastimaría su orgullo.

-¿Y tu que sabes de mi vida? –le pregunto divertida, forzando una sonrisa. Para demostrarle a Kikio que sus palabras no le dolían.

-Se mas de lo que tu piensas –replico -¿Quieres saber como se todo eso?

-Kikio ya basta –intervino Inuyasha molesto.

-No mi amor, que el mundo se entere de la cruel realidad que Kagome sufre

-Bien. Habla –la desafió tensando su mandíbula.

-Por si no te acuerdas, mi padre es o mejor dicho, era el mejor amigo del tuyo –Sonrió triunfal –Es obvio que entre buenos amigos no existen los secretos, ¿Verdad?

Kagome desvió su mirada.

-Mejor cállate, por que ya no me interesa saber mas nada de mi padre –aclaro con voz débil.

Kikio carcajeo.

-La verdad duele, ¿no? –le pregunto burlona –Y eso no es nada…

Kagome se giro, dispuesta a irse de ese lugar. En la entrada, estaban sus amigas, al parecer habían acabado de llegar. Se acerco a ellas, las saludo sin ganas y sin contestarles las preguntas que ellas le hacían se fue a su curso, donde apoyo su cabeza en el pupitre y ahí se quedo, frustrada, triste y con ganas inmensas de llorar.

Sango y Ayame miraron por donde su amiga se había ido y luego miraron a Kikio, quien estaba muerta de risa.

-¿¡Ustedes que miran!? –Grito Kikio -¿¡Acaso quieren quedar humilladas como su amiguita!?

Sango apretó sus puños y comenzó a acercarse a ella, con pasos amenazadores. Ayame trataba de calmarla, pero era envano, Sango estaba que mataba con la mirada.

-Mira, no se que onda contigo, pero si no dejas de molestarnos… -se planto frente a ella –No llegaras viva a tu casa –amenazo.

-Ajam –asintió hipócrita –Kagome dijo lo mismo –recordó –Esa frase esta re gastada, ¿no crees? –le pregunto divertida –Aunque bueno, ella se metió con mis amigas y luego quiso dejarme humillada a mi –rió levemente –Es una tonta, es obvio que no podría conmigo. Yo soy mucho más inteligente en ese tema

-Como tú digas –asintió Sango sin importarle –Pero de que la próxima no te salvas, es verdad –advirtió.

-Okey… ¡Mira como tiemblo! –Hizo movimientos como una gelatina, riéndose sin parar junto a sus amigas -¿Crees que te tengo miedo? –Le pregunto irónica -¡Sigue soñando!

Sango, enfurecida, levanto su mano, dispuesta a pegarle una buena cachetada. Pero no pudo lograr su cometido, por que alguien la tomo de la muñeca, sosteniéndola en el aire.

-Una dama no pega a otra dama, es de mala educación –Siseo una voz varonil y ronca.

-¡Miroku, vete a buscar otra chica a otro lado! –exclamo Kikio cruzándose de brazos.

Sango se fue girando lentamente, sorprendida.

-¿Mi… Miroku…? –susurro apenas audible, se giro completamente, encontrándose con unos tremendos ojos azules profundos, se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada. El sonrió de satisfacción y la soltó despacio.

-Cariño, no debes usar tus manos para golpear –le murmuro cerca de su rostro –Si no, para dar caricias –El entonces, llevo una de sus manos a su parte trasera, donde primero toco y luego lo apretó. Ella pego un respingo y rápidamente le pego una cachetada, alejándose de el.

-¡Eres un atrevido! –Le grito molesta, agarro a Ayame del brazo y comenzó a llevársela.

Miroku quedo ahí parado, con una mejilla roja. Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse y el se sobo la mejilla.

-Te dije que es una chica con carácter –le recordó Inuyasha.

-Tienes razón –coincidió –Pero sin duda, va a caer a mis encantos –Hablo con orgullo.

-¿Qué encantos? –intervino Kikio a la conversación.

-Sin duda estas –Con su mano iba a tocarla, pero Inuyasha la aparto.

-Eso si que no, Miroku –Dijo Molesto Inuyasha. Miroku levanto su mano en señal de paz.

-Tu siempre quieres a todas –Suspiro resignado –Aunque la morocha era hermosa

-Lo mismo digo –coincidió Kouga.

-No puedo opinar lo mismo –desvió su mirada Inuyasha.

-¡Acuérdense que sigo aquí! –Salto Kikio celosa, haciendo señas.

-¿Y tu que haces en la conversaciones de hombres? –le pregunto Kouga con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy con mi novio –aclaro tranquilamente, abrazando a Inuyasha.

-Así que te decidiste por Kikio –Hablo sorprendido Miroku.

-No ahí mucho para elegir

-Entonces, ¡Yo me quedo con la morocha! –aclaro Kouga emocionado.

-¡No! –exclamo. Los tres lo miraron extrañados –Eh… eh… es que allá William me estaba llamando y yo le dije que no –murmuro apenas, avergonzado por su actitud.

-Si, claro –murmuro Miroku con sarcasmo, rolando los ojos.

La campana entonces sonó, anunciando la entrada. Miroku se despidió de sus amigos, menos de Kikio y se fue a su escuela, mientras que los otros y una indignada Kikio por ignorarla, entraron con toda la pereza del mundo hacia sus cursos, sintiendo de repente, las ganas de entrar e ir directamente a dormir.

Los chicos y las amigas de Kagome, estaban en el mismo curso. Apenas entraron, vieron a Kagome durmiendo placidamente, se acomodaron en sus lugares y cuando todos se quedaron callados, por que el profesor había entrado, Kagome de repente hablo, entre sueños, dejando a todos sorprendidos…


	4. Chapter 4

_y sigamnos actualizando.. perdon x la tardanza°°!_

**Cáp. 4: Lo que dijiste mientras dormías…**

Se había despertado gracias al brutal golpe de la enciclopedia sobre el pupitre del profesor. Y no pudo evitar gritar y mirar para todos con sus ojos saltones por el susto. Suspiro tratando de calmar su alocado corazón. ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito profesor! Lo miro de mala gana.

-Debería de ser mas cuidadoso –le reprocho con sus ojos achinados –Casi me da un infarto –dramatizo.

-Vaya a retención, Higurashi –ordeno el profesor indiferente. Ella rolo los ojos y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos. Los miro asustada, estudiando a todos sus reacciones o miradas.

¿Qué demonios les sucedían?

Inuyasha estaba asombrado, incrédulo, mirándola como si hubiera dicho una locura. Kikio estaba molesta, sus ojos brillaban de frustración. Sango a su lado, estaba dura, congelada, con su mandíbula desencajada, al igual que Ayame. Todos la miraban extraño. Con una de sus manos y sin despegar la mirada de todos, toco su boca, la comisura de su labio y suspiro, no, no se había baboseado.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios miran? –inquirió ya molesta. Todos miraron para al frente, menos Sango, quien carraspeo nerviosa -¿¡Que!? –pregunto histérica.

-Bueno, es que tu…

-Has dicho entre sueños que matarías a Kikio –intervino Ayame. Kagome suspiro, por un momento pensó que había dicho una locura.

-Ah bueno, pensé que era algo mas –apunto con una sonrisa.

-Higurashi –la apuro el profesor.

-¡Ya voy!

-Has dicho… una pequeña tontería

Kagome miro a Sango asustada.

-¿Qué eh dicho? –pregunto exaltada.

-N-no... N-na-nada –tartamudeo –Una tontería –la tranquilizo.

-Dime la verdad –pidió seria.

-Es en serio, Kag –replico Ayame.

-Me llego a enterar que…

-¡Higurashi! – grito el profesor.

-¡Voy! –grito ella histérica, acomodando su mochila y saliendo molesta del salón.

O.o

Baa… la terminaron sacando de retención. No había mas lugar y según la preceptora, tenia dolor de cabeza para aguantarla a ella también. Rolo los ojos, ni siquiera molestaba cuando estaba allí dentro, siempre dormía o cantaba alguna canción cursi para pasar el tiempo. Salio al patio de la preparatoria, caminando de forma rara por el caminito de cerámica, el cual estaba hecho para no pisar el pasto.

Pero con ella no hacia caso a las reglas siempre pisaba el pasto. Aunque hoy no. Se sentó bajo un árbol y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar. Frunció el ceño al recordar la clase de matemáticas, donde todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Obviamente, que aun no entendía nada. O había dicho algo asqueroso o un secreto, o había dicho eso que Ayame dijo. Nada encajaba. Si era una simple tontería, ¿Por qué demonios esas miradas? En especial la de Inuyasha, ¡por un demonio! Ella no tenia la culpa de hablar entre sueños. Para colmo, no recordaba que había soñado. Eso si era frustrante.

Suspiro. Después la acorralaría a Sango y la obligaría a hablar por las buenas.

Dejo la mente en blanco, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Quedando solamente en su mente, el árbol que estaba sobre ella, los malditos pájaros que no dejaban de cantar y el suave ruido de la brisa primaveral…

Dos horas mas tarde…

Sonido de la campana. Gritos. Pasos apurados. Bullicio y risas. Frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados. Tenía tantas ganas de levantarse y gritarles que se callaran, pero claro, no podía. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se acomodo mejor sobre el tronco, sonriendo apenas.

-¿Kagome?

Alguien la estaba llamando a los lejos, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Seguramente era uno de esos sueños donde piensas que estas despierta pero en realidad no, entonces, ¿Para que despertaría si luego lo haría?

-¡Despiértate niña! –grito ya cerca de ella. Aunque el grito no basto, por que a los segundos, la tomo de los hombros y la zamarreo. Aun así, ella no abrió sus ojos -¡¡Kagome!!

-¿Qué tienes en contra de la gente que desea dormir? –pregunto de mala gana, arrugando la frente con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Oh vamos! No puedes dormir tanto –le reprocho -¿Acaso no te alcanzaron las dos horas? –le pregunto. Ella la ignoro -¡Vamos Kagome es hora del almuerzo! –agrego entusiasta.

-Despiértame cuando sean las vacaciones de verano –murmuro acomodándose mejor –O mejor aun, cuando te enteres de que Kikio murió de un coagulo cerebral –rió entre dientes.

-Ya estas despierta y aunque intentes dormir de nuevo no podrás por que ahí mucho ruido y yo no te dejare hacerlo –aclaro.

-¡Esta bien! –Exclamo abriendo sus ojos de golpe –Tu siempre tan optimista, Sango

-Me gusta serlo –sonrió mostrando sus dientes –Ahora ponte de pie por que Ayame nos esta esperando con muchos emparedados de jamón –hablo emocionada, re lambiéndose los labios.

Pobre, tenia hambre.

Kagome suspiro y se levanto con la ayuda de Sango, caminaron hasta unas mesas que estaban vacías y esperaron hasta que Ayame llego. Apenas dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, Sango se abalanzo sobre esta. Tomo un emparedado, le saco la bolsita y le pego un gran mordisco. Ayame se sentó de mala gana, mirando el suelo molesta.

-Sango, come mas despacio o te vas a… -Pero no pudo seguir, por que su amiga se había atorado y Kagome tuvo que correr hacia ella para pegarle pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

-¡Podías haber traído gaseosas también, ¿no crees Ayame? –Le pregunto molesta Sango –Casi muero atragantada, vi una luz blanca y una mano que me invitaba a ir al paraíso –hablaba con horror Sango.

Ayame la ignoro.

-Sango, no exageres –la tranquilizo Kagome. Luego miro a la pelirroja -¿Qué te sucede, Ayame? –le pregunto extrañada.

-Nada –contesto secamente.

-Seguramente tiene algo que ver con Koguita –hablo picara Sango. La pelirroja la miro de mala gana, dándole entender que el era el causante.

-¿Qué te hizo? –pregunto Kagome.

-¡Dije que nada! –exclamo frustrada.

Sango y Kagome se miraron y decidieron cambiar rápidamente de conversación.

-Kag, ¿Quieres mis apuntes? –le pregunto con voz nerviosa, mordiendo su emparedado con cautela, y mirando a Ayame de reojo, viendo como se molestaba cada vez mas.

-E-eh... eh… no Sango, gracias –contesto también nerviosa. Ayame se levanto de golpe, asustando a ambas chicas, quienes la miraron asustadas y se fue con grandes pasos, hasta parecía que iba corriendo -¿Qué le habrá pasado? –pregunto extrañada, mirando por donde se había ido su amiga.

-Yo que se –encogió sus hombros –Es rara –agrego con la boca llena. Miro unos segundos el camino por donde fue Ayame y luego el emparedado que había rechazado –Yo comeré el suyo –aclaro agarrándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad, Kagome rolo los ojos y se levanto de repente, yéndose. Sango quito la bolsita lentamente -¿Y ahora que hice?

O.o

Kagome corría por los pasillos, echando ojeadas en los cursos, rincones hasta en los baños, pero nada. Ayame no estaba. Paro en seco unos momentos, frente a unas escaleras y comenzó a subir lentamente. El único lugar que quedaba era la terraza, en donde pocos alumnos iban, más lo que querían privacidad. Abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí la pudo ver, sentada en el borde. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, quien estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Kagome se había sentado aun lado de ella, quedando con sus piernas colgando en el borde del edificio.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto sin rodeos, molesta.

-Saber lo que te pasa –contesto en un murmullo, mirándola de perfil.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia –aclaro.

-¡Vamos Ayame! –Exclamo –Eres mi amiga, claro que es de mi incumbencia lo que te suceda –agrego –Es normal que me preocupe por ti, ¿no?

Ayame sonrió de medio lado, irónica.

-Aunque te cuente, ¿Qué harás?

-Lo que sea –aclaro –Te ayudare en todo lo que sea, si no estoy yo estará Sango, de eso nunca dudes –Hablo con seriedad.

Ayame suspiro resignada. Miro a Kagome unos segundos y luego fijo su mirada nuevamente en los edificios altos que estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

-Ayame…

-Me iré –dijo rápidamente.

-¿A dónde?

-A Estados Unidos –contesto apenas. Kagome quedo muda, sin saber que hacer o que decirle. Ayame la miro y sonrió nostálgica –Mi padre negocio con una de las empresas de allí, y que me tendré que casar con el hijo de este para que las empresas se junten y crezcan económicamente –contaba con tristeza.

-Pe-pe-pero no puede irte –protesto -¿Qué pasara? ¿Te casaras y tendrás que vivir allí? –le pregunto exaltada Kagome.

-Soy muy joven para casarme –aclaro –Además, debo conocerlo antes de casarme, claro esta.

-¿¡Acaso nunca tenias pensado decírnoslo!? –le pregunto molesta -¿Cuándo te iras?

-Mi madre viene en camino

-¿Pero que pasara con tus estudios? –cuestiono, buscando alguna excusa para que su amiga no se fuera.

-Ya me encontraron una en Estados Unidos

-¡Pero no sabes hablar ingles! –exclamo.

-If that are chance believed that to study if I do not understand their it's you're his language? –Kagome quedo muda, mirandola como si hubiera dicho algo raro. Ayame sonrió de medio lado –Dije que si se, que como crees que voy a ir si no entiendo su idioma, ¿ah? –hablo divertida. Al parecer, dejo de lado su tristeza y eso era bueno.

-¿Volverás?

-No se –encogió los hombros –Seguramente me encuentre un muchacho sexy y me fugue –reía entre dientes. Kagome sonrió.

-Entonces, permitiré que te vayas, pero con la condición de que nunca nos olvides, ¿esta bien?

-¡Eso nunca!

Kagome se incorporo, extendiéndole la mano a Ayame, para que también lo haga.

-Vamos a contarle a Sango…

O.o

Cuando salieron del patio, Sango se encontraba en la misma mesa, comiendo sin parar, pero con la diferencia que esta vez tenia dos emparedados mas y una gaseosa, ¿Acaso no se enllenaba mas? Ambas chicas se acercaron, riendo y se sentaron.

-Si sigues comiendo serás una ballena, te confundirán y harán una protesta para que te larguen en el mar –Carcajeo Ayame.

-Lo siento –se disculpo con ironía –Según los científicos ahí que comer mucho para estar en forma –hablaba con la boca llena, Kagome hizo una mueca de asco.

-Si, científicos de animales –se burlo Kagome, Ayame comenzó a reírse, haciendo que Sango dejara el emparedado y girara su rostro, aparentando estar ofendida.

-Dejen de decir pavadas –pidió molesta -Y díganme, ¿Por qué demonios me dejaron sola? ¿¡Miren si me llevaban!? –preguntaba con horror. Kagome rolo los ojos.

-Te tengo que contar algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ayame? –Pregunto de repente preocupada –Soy toda oído

-Me ire a Estados Unidos

-¡Okay! –se levanto se golpe, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas -¡Méteme en tu valijas y te acompaño!

O.o

-¡Ey Kouga! ¿Cómo es eso de que te iras y nos abandonaras? –le pregunto Bankotsu molesto. Inuyasha lo miro, prestándole atención, mientras devoraba su hamburguesa.

-Lo que escucharon, dentro de unos minutos vendrá mi padre a recogerme –hablaba tranquilamente.

-¿Y te casaras? –le pregunto suspicaz Bankotsu.

-Ehm –dudo unos momentos –Según mis padres si, pero según yo no –aclaro serio –Hasta que encuentre una nena y rompa el compromiso, luego me fugare con ella…

-¿Por qué primero no conoces a la muchacha con quien te casaras y luego piensas en fugarte? –pregunto con la boca llena Inuyasha.

-Tienes razón –coincidió Bankotsu.

-¡Bien, miren! –Exclamo de repente –A ti, Bankotsu, te dejo a cargo a Kagome, cuídala bien, por que cuando vuelva será mía –aclaro soñador, con sus hermosos ojos jades brillosos.

-¿¡Y por que Bankotsu, ah!? –pregunto exaltado Inuyasha.

-Tu tienes a Kikio –replico –No puedes tener a ambas, a menos que eligieras, pero hace rato cuando le comiste la boca a Kikio diste a entender que la preferías a ella –apunto tranquilamente Kouga.

-Pero tu para ese tiempo estarás casado –intervino Bankotsu –Es justo que ella eligiera con quien estar, al fin y al cabo, tu y ella no son nada, para mi que Kagome esta interesada en cierta persona orgullosa que no quiero nombrar –Miro a Inuyasha, quien frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡A no! ¡Eso si que no, si digo que ella será mía es por que así será! –exclamo decidido.

-¡Ey chucho, ella no es ningún objeto para que digas que hacer y que no con ella! –Hablo molesto Inuyasha.

-¡Tu no te metas! –Gruño -¿Tú no estabas en contra de ella?

-Pero… si no mal recuerdo, Inuyasha y Kagome eran buenos amigos, ¿no? –Hablo mirando a Inuyasha –Yo no creo que ambos se odien, es mas, hasta pienso que hacen la pareja perfecta –opino Bankotsu.

Kouga miro con recelo al albino.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas –aclaro el –Yo la odio, ella me odia

-¡Así me gusta, bestia! –exclamo orgullo Kouga.

-Y dime Ban, ¿En quien estas interesado? –le pregunto dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa de Kouga, quien la había dejado a medias.

-La amiga de la morocha, creo que se llamaba Ayame –respondió pensativo, mirando la mesa alejada de las chicas.

-Si, es bonita –coincidió Inuyasha, sin importancia.

-¡Como que Ayame! Ella… ella… -Balbuceaba Kouga, Inuyasha y Bankotsu lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Kouga? –Le pregunto el albino –Tienes a Kagome, ¿no? No puedes tener a ambas, a menos que prefieras a Ayame y dejes a Kagome

Este quedo sin habla, mirando una y otra vez la mesa de las chicas. Primero miro a Kagome su hermoso cabello azabache, sus tremendos ojos chocolates, brillosos y llenos de felicidad, sus labios carnosos, rojos y húmedos… preciosa pensó. Paso su vista a Ayame, su cabello pelirrojo ondulado, sus ojitos verdes claros, y sus labios inocentes hermosa…

-¡Esta bien! –exclamo decidido –Bankotsu, te dejo a Kagome, pero Ayame es mía, ¿ok? –aclaro.

-Bien –murmuro como si nada –Inuyasha, te cambio a Kagome por Kikio –carcajeo.

-¡Claro! –acepto estrechándose las manos. Claro que era mentira, Inuyasha nunca cambiaria a Kikio.

Kouga apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Ey, eso no se vale! –Exclamo molesto -¡Chucho, Kagome es mía!

-Lo siento lobito, tu tienes a Ayame –reían entre dientes, junto con Bankotsu.

Las horas pasaron, el timbre de salida había tocado, haciendo que todos los alumnos salgan prácticamente corriendo de la preparatoria, como si fuera que había alguna plaga. Cuando casi todos salieron y quedo casi vacía el colegio, salieron con pasos pesados y caras deprimidas Sango y Kagome, quienes, ni siquiera se despidieron cuando cada una fue por su camino, se dieron la espalda, sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Ayame se había ido, por algún tiempo, para siempre, que importaba el tiempo… su mejor amiga se fue y ni siquiera le pudieron hacer alguna fiesta de despedida. Simplemente hizo ¡Puf! Y desapareció. Suspiro melancólica, para colmo, Ayame era la única que le iba a decir lo que había dicho entre sueños, por que Sango, simplemente la ignoraba.

¡Paf!

Un dolor intenso en la nuca la invadió, se giro lentamente, encontrándose con una pelota picando. Esa maldita cosa redonda la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al ver de quien le pertenecía la pelota.

-¡Cuidado! –grito riendo, carcajeándose a mas no poder.

-Ja, Ja, Ja –lo miro de mala gana, mientras que resaltaba cada silaba –Me gustaría que me cuentes lo gracioso, por que no causa –replico cruzándose de brazos.

-¡La cara de idiota que pusiste! –la señalo con su sucio dedo, mientras que no paraba de reír.

-Púdrete cara de tortilla –gruño girándose y caminando a grandes zancadas.

-¡Kagome! –otra voz la advirtió. Ella no hizo caso sumiso y un pelotazo en su cabeza la hizo quedar levemente mareada.

-¡Inuyasha! –Grito con furia, girándose, encontrándose con la pelota a sus pies -¡Maldito estupido! –rugió pateando la pelota, lanzándola a unas cuadras.

-¡Ey, es nueva! –se quejo el -¡Ve y búscala! –ordeno apuntando. Ella enarco una ceja.

-Ve tu idiota –devolvió girándose.

-¡Ven aquí! –corrió hasta ella, tomándola del brazo y girándola.

-Eh chicos… -llamo el amigo de Inuyasha, Bankotsu –Iré yo, no se preocupen…

Ambos lo ignoraron.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto soltándose del agarre –Yo no pienso ir por tu estupida pelota nueva –dijo obstinada, cruzándose de brazos. El suspiro.

-No bueno, no buscaba que te enojaras –se disculpo.

-Pues te salio mal –devolvió.

-Lo siento, ¿Bien?

-Mira Inuyasha, no me siento bien –murmuro tomándose de la frente.

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto preocupado, ella rolo los ojos –Bien, no me interesa –hizo una mueca.

-Me quiero ir –aviso mirándolo con impaciencia.

-Ya, dime una cosa, ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho en el curso? –pregunto directamente.

-¿Sobre que? –devolvió confusa.

-Pues… -un leve sonrojo ocupo sus mejillas, captando la total atención de Kagome, quien al verlo así, hizo que su corazón bombeara con fuerza –Tu dijiste que… bueno… ahm…

-¿Es malo?

-No se –dudo, entonces tomo aire –Dijiste que me amas

Quedo helada, mirándolo como si fuera que dijo una locura. Sencillamente, eso era mentira, el quería que ella quedara con esa cara de tonta para que el entonces comenzara a reírse de ella. Torció la boca como un gesto de desagrado, el la miraba estudiando sus expresiones, entonces ella entendió… el estaba diciendo la verdad.

Carraspeo sintiendo de repente sus mejillas caliente.

-Mira –comenzó con su garganta seca –Lo que hayas escuchado, no es verdad. Estaba soñando y los sueños son raros –aclaro pasando saliva por su garganta –Eso lo de te amo es… es… -comenzó a hacer gestos desesperantes con sus manos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Es? –la alentó.

-¡Mentira! –Grito roja –Ahí a que tú te la creas es tu problema –entonces ella, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás –Mira, si somos enemigos es preferible que mantengamos distancias –apunto –No quiero tener mas problemas con tu noviecita dientuda –aclaro molesta.

El entonces, sonrió burlón.

-¿Acaso eso sonó… celosa? -pregunto suspicaz. Ella lo miro con sus ojos saltones y la boca desencajada –No contestes, por que ya se la respuesta. Por cierto, el besito de anoche, fue simplemente un… besito, así que no te lo tomes de enserio –replico riendo entre dientes –Eras la única chica a quien aun no había besado…

Ella apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose humillada.

-¡Puag! –Hizo una mueca de asco, metiendo su dedo en su boca –No me lo recuerdes, que tu beso me dio arcada

Entonces se giro, para seguir por su camino, dándole la espalda al albino. El miro discretamente su trasero y sus piernas.

-¡Y no estoy celosa! –grito lo ultimo, doblando en las esquina.

Inuyasha se giro con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Kagome tenía celos de Kikio, y eso se daba cuenta hasta el más tonto…


End file.
